ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Generations
Super Mario Generations is an American animated comedy film about the ever so famous Mario franchise. It will feature all forms of Mario. This film is being produced by Universal Studios, Illumination Studios and Nintendo. It will feature cameos of Nintendo workers and references to other games of Nintendo. This film is also being directed by Genndy Tartakovsky "There was always more than just one..." The films official tagline This film was released September 13th 2019 to celebrate Mario's Anniversary. On its release, it was premiered at the Nintendo store in New York. On opening day, more than 2,000,000 people watched it making it one of the most grossing animated films of the year. It was really successful in the box office. Universal offered to make a sequel. But Nintendo said it doesn't need a sequel. Charles Martinet (Mario) was nominated for an Oscar too. Premise Mario from Super Mario Odyssey is in the Mushroom Kingdom, when suddenly a portal sucks up all the toads and things living there. He tries to stop it but ends up getting sucked up with all the others. He ends up in the 8-bit dimension. Basic Mario does too. Turns out Bowser was the thing behind this whole portal thing. All the Mario's from all generations must team up to defeat bowser! Plot Coming soon! After Credits Scene After the credits play, It shows Odyssey Mario staring into the distance. Soon all the others start coming too. It shows an army of Mario's, than a portal opens up and it ends. This was rumored to set up a sequel. But soon that theory was debunked Cast Charles Martinet as the following characters- Odyssey Mario, Basic Mario, Sunshine Mario, 16 bit Mario, Smash Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Cat Mario, and Sports Mario Kenny James- Bowser and Dry Bones Kate Higgins- Pauline Samantha Kelly- Peach Jen Taylor- Toads, Captain Toad and Toadette Shigeru Miyamoto- Himself (Cameo) Caety Sagoian- Bowser Junior Production This film was produced by Nintendo, Universal and Illumination Studios. Illumination was responsible for all the animations. Nintendo was providing all the models though. 8-bit Mario and 16 bit Mario were the only Mario's that weren't 3D. Writing started way back in 2018 but they only announced it early 2019. Teaser Images and Trailers were also made to market the film. They said it was interesting developing all the Mario's. Since all of them were meant to have different personality's. Release Dates September 13th 2019 (United States) September 23rd 2019 (Canada) September 14th 2019 (Worldwide) The Blu- Ray and DVD sets were released October 16th 2019 Bonus Features All these bonus features were only included in the Blu-Ray and DVD release of the film. * Making Of Documentary * Mario's Guide To Mario * History Of Mario * Bowser Juniors Clown Car * Captain Toad Teaches * Deleted Scenes Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) because the following Some Action This movie depicts some action such as fighting, explosions and more Some Scenes May Be Scary Bowser shows up in his evil lair and roars and mild blood appears. Humor Most jokes are for all audiences. But there are a couple adult jokes Opening The opening will be fully 3D. The first showings will be at AMC. Nintendo recommends seeing it in 3D as they say it is a better experience. As many parts of the movie utilize 3D effects. But everybody is still open to see it in its regular form Theme Song The main theme song that plays in the opening and other scenes is a remix of the overworld theme of "Super Mario World" a game in the Mario franchise. You can listen to it here (This song does not belong to me) Reception This movie did well, being one of the highest grossing films of the year. It received a 97% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes. With the following caption "Mario Generations is a great film, It's fun, Unpredictable, and Just a great surprise! It also has a 98% rating on Metacritic. The overall reviews for the film was "8/10" and "5/5" Here's a positive review from Rotten Tomatoes: "Mario Generations provides a nice, fun, journey! It's also a good movie for being based off a video game"